Open Minded To Say The Least
by Unsaid Goodbyes
Summary: “Edward! He’s my dad!” I exclaimed in panic. Edward cocked an eyebrow, looking down at me. “Emmett’s my brother,” He said simply, and I wanted to punch him for being right. OOC, BxE.


A/N: This is my newest one-shot, which I hope you like. Sara has once again nagged me to finish this, so thank her in the comments. She's undoubtedly amazing. This was a really random, short idea I got a few days ago, while I was still writing _**Porcelain**_. So now that _**Porcelain**_ is done, I'm starting this one-shot. I hope you guys like it. So, onto the story…

Summary: "_Edward!_ He's my dad!" I exclaimed in panic. Edward cocked an eyebrow, looking down at me. "Emmett's my brother," He said simply, and I wanted to punch him for being right. OOC, BxE.

--

**Title: **Open Minded To Say The Least

**Rating: **T

**Author: **Breathless Tomb

One-Shot

**Bella's POV**

--

I woke up with a jolt, my mind spinning. I could clearly remember the dream I'd had, and instantly, the feeling of nausea crept into my throat. I crinkled my nose, appalled with myself, "_Ew, ew, ew, ew. Oh my god_. No. No. No. Disgusting!"

Edward sat in the rocking chair, as usual, with a smirk on his face. I looked at him in shocked repulsion. _Oh god, had he heard my dream?_ My face paled at the thought. His grin widened as he looked upon my ashen face.

"Edward…" I said cautiously, "What did I say in my sleep last night?" Edward snickered.

"Oh, not much," His eyes were wickedly amused, "You said my name once or twice, you complained about the weather—again, and, oh, you moaned Emmett's name a few times."

My face went bright red, and I felt like the ground should physically open up and swallow me whole. I groaned, burying my face in my hands. Edward was instantly at my side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and used his free hand to rub my right arm.

"Don't worry Bella," He said, and thought my eyes were closed, I could tell he was still grinning, "It's perfectly natural."

I scoffed, "Pleased Edward. I'm going to _marry_ you soon. Emmett is going to be my _brother_. Family. Me thinking of _Emmett_ like that, is like you thinking of…_Charlie_ like that."

He threw his head back laughing. "Oh Bella…" He chuckled, ruffling my messy morning hair, "Let's go get you something to eat." I blinked, not at _all_ expecting that answer. Why wasn't Edward denying what I'd just said? I went slightly green at the thought. I yelled what was on my mind before Edward walked calmly out of my room.

"Wait, you don't, do you?" I ran after him, looking up at his glorious face in anxiety. He said nothing, simply smiling and looking ahead.

"_Edward!_ He's my dad!" I exclaimed in panic. Edward cocked an eyebrow, looking down at me.

"Emmett's my brother," He said simply, and I wanted to punch him for being right. I growled at him in fury.

"But Charlie's forty-five!"

"Love, I'm a hundred and eight, remember? That's nearly three times his age." He waggled a sole finger at me. I could feel the frustration building up in me as I struggled for words.

Such an infuriating vampire. And I was marrying him. What does that say about me?

"B-b-but…he's a guy!" I cried in a weak voice. Edward actually looked a bit offended at this point, and the strangest part was, I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"I'm a very open-minded person." And with that, he stomped ahead to the kitchen, walking with a little more swing in his hips. Before he rounded the corner, he looked back at me over his shoulder and winked, blowing a kiss.

I stood there, with my mouth hung open. I sincerely felt like I could almost burst into tears from annoyance. _That rotten, teasing, sick-mind-game-playing vampire fiancé of mine_. So I did the only proper thing that any adult of my age and maturity would do.

"EDWARD!"

--

A/N: That was unbelievably short, but seriously I don't care. It was short and sweet. Just a little idea that popped into my head. I was considering turning it longer, but it's just a little moment of…witty fluff. Review please, and I'll get Edward to blow you a kiss.

You know you'd rather have that then nothing.

And before any of you make a comment, yes, I am aware Emmett is not Edward's real brother, and though I was going to add that into the story, I couldn't of anything witty for Edward to say (plus I'm lazy so I just didn't try) so I pretended like Bella had 'temporarily' forgotten. Mhmm.

--Breathless Tomb--


End file.
